<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Destiel OneShots to make you smile after THAT ending... (spoilers) by Stanford_Filibrick_Pines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278260">Destiel OneShots to make you smile after THAT ending... (spoilers)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stanford_Filibrick_Pines/pseuds/Stanford_Filibrick_Pines'>Stanford_Filibrick_Pines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, casdean - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:21:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stanford_Filibrick_Pines/pseuds/Stanford_Filibrick_Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel is Love. Destiel is Life. These Oneshots are going to be random little stories. I aim to write about ten (or more if people are really enjoying them) and they will focus on Dean and Castiel's relationship. </p>
<p>The finale left me in tears. Let's pretend these are canon instead. 😊</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. "I'm Fine"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone!</p>
<p>Recently I finished season 15 of Supernatural and I was left bawling my eyes out. I won't contain massive spoilers if you haven't watched it yet and just want to enjoy yourselves as I write some Destiel then, that's fine.</p>
<p>This is basically a small spoiler warning. I'll try to avoid spoiling things but honestly all I can think about is THAT finale and I can't stop crying.</p>
<p>So I figured, we needed this. I needed this.</p>
<p>Let's get to it, shall we? 😏</p>
<p>~ mitch</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The lights in the Men of Letters bunker buzzed loudly as the shortest Winchester brother walked into the kitchen area. His hands were coated in light brown dried liquid, which was once thick, red and wet.</p><p>His face was red, and the spaces underneath his eyes were wet. He strolled immediately to the fridge and reached inside of it for a case of beers.</p><p>Pulling them out of their cold prison, he dropped himself onto the seat of the picnic bench where he pulled one out of it's cardboard cell and twisted it's top off, ready to pour it down his throat as he just dropped his arm back down to the table and Dean's head followed it. Falling onto the wooden table, one could only assume that this was either a moment of peace, or a moment of pain for him.</p><p>That the man himself, Dean Winchester, was resting his weary head after carrying so many burdens for so long. For years. So many deaths, and failures and so much pain. He wanted to talk to someone about it. He wanted someone to understand..  but kept it all bottled up.</p><p>No one could understand.</p><p>
  <em>not Sammy, not Charlie, not Bobby...</em>
</p><p>Aloud, he spoke. "No one..."</p><p>As if answering a prayer, a figure appeared in the doorway. A man slightly shorter than him. A man with light blue eyes, that had seen so many fights and wars. A man with dark brown hair, that had been through so many changes since they first met. It'd been covered in Hellfire ash, and it was so spiky... It looked like it'd been freshly gel-led.</p><p>Dean chuckled at the thought of Castiel having perfected his hair before making himself known. At the hopes of him making a good first impression before their initial meeting.</p><p>Cas looked puzzled as always. He tilted his head slightly sideways like a puppy, questioning why Dean looked so saddened. So lost... and yet, he chuckled. A smile arrived on his tear-soaked face.</p><p>He was still beautiful. <b>He was still Dean Winchester.</b></p><p>Dean continued his inspection of the angel... of <b>h</b><b>is </b>angel. The tattered old trench coat that had survived so many battles, the same old charcoal black suit jacket, the accompanying white shirt and finally, the tie. The tie that was never straight.</p><p><em>'Much like Cas himself!' </em>Dean thought as his grin widened and the angel made his way over to the picnic table where he sat across from the eldest Winchester. The very reason he rebelled against Heaven. The very reason why they'd all been put in danger so many times. The very reason why they'd suffered so many losses, including each other. More than once.</p><p>and yet he didn't regret anything.</p><p>Chuck gave the order to rescue Dean from Hell. Cas 'gripped him tight and raised him from perdition'. Of course he did. Who be he to go against his father's wishes?</p><p>However, everything else was his choice. He chose to help stop the Apocalypse, he chose to rebel against his father. His brothers. His sisters.</p><p>Looking at Dean's face, coated in tears, and dried browned blood... Castiel grinned and thought to himself,<em> 'I don't regret a thing. I may have lifted you from Hell, but you rescued me from mine.'</em></p><p>After a few minutes of precious of silence, Castiel separated his lips and let himself speak.</p><p>"How are you doing, Dean?" Dean lifted his head to look Cas straight in the eyes as he responded.</p><p>"I'm fine." he replied quietly. Cas reached out to grab his hand. </p><p>"No. You're not." Dean slightly blushed before quickly standing up. He knew Cas knew. He always knew.</p><p>"No. I'm not, Cas. You're right. You know why? Because yet again, we lost an innocent person to another dickish 'monster of the week' case. I'm sick of it, Castiel. Dad's motto was 'Saving people AND hunting things'. Not 'saving some people and leaving everyone else to die!'"</p><p>Cas could tell Dean was frustrated. It was an emotion he too knew all too well. He was frustrated when he wanted to to receive aid from his father when he felt lost, only to be screaming into thin air as he was never offered an answer. He was frustrated when Jack would try something unsafe, like experimenting with his powers or wanting to join a case. He was frustrated he couldn't entirely lock on to the foreign emotions brewing within his heart.</p><p>Cas' thoughts wandered like this for a while before he heard the clattering of cooking pans on the stone kitchen floor, as Dean knocked them down. When he got frustrated, he got destructive. It made Cas chuckle a little before he realized he should probably help calm him down. </p><p>Castiel walked up to Dean and grabbed him by his shoulders, turning him to face him. </p><p>"Dean." He began.</p><p>"...you can't save everyone. You taught me that. You also taught me that you can't dwell on the past. You have to move forward, because otherwise it'll continue to eat you up inside."</p><p>"Cas. We're 0-3 lately. It seems to be that no matter how hard I work, no matter how hard WE work, we can't save anyone. If I can't do the job properly, why am I even here?"</p><p>Castiel looked into his sad light green eyes. He could see all of the hurt without even looking as deeply as one would need to. All of the pain surrounded by a few brief moments of happiness. He moved his hand to Dean's cheek and just said what he needed to say. He said what Dean needed to hear.</p><p>"You know why you are here, Dean. I once told you, Sam and your mother that this world needs every last Winchester it can get. That fact is still true. You've been through so much, you and your brother, but you know deep down that you two are so pivotal to this world's survival. I know it, Jack knows it, you have to know Sam knows it, and you should know it. I wish I could take away all of the hurt you've experienced. All of the loss, and heartache. I know how easy it is to let that loss define you, Dean. I struggled to forgive myself for the countless angels that were slaughtered on my watch, but please believe me when I say, you did all you could for those people. Nobody blames you."</p><p>Dean begins tearing up as a single man tear slips down his face. Cas wipes it away with his thumb gently.</p><p>"I do." Dean replies. "I let those people down. The same way I always let Sammy down. The same way I let you down. The same way I let Jack down."</p><p>Cas grips his face with both hands. "Dean, you've never let any of us down. Your strength has made us stronger. It's because of you, that we stand with you. We are scared of letting YOU down. We couldn't save those people. Their fates were already sealed. What we can do, is we can let those three losses define us, or we can learn from them, go out fresh tomorrow and fight in their names. Fight in their memory, to take this son of a bitch down." Cas practically roared.</p><p>Dean chuckled a little. Hearing Cas swear was always amusing, plus, seeing him so fired up to hunt was quite cute. Looking down at his feet, he sighed heavily, raised his head to look at Castiel who now was smiling and still gripping Dean's face. Dean smiled brightly back at him. </p><p>The shortest Winchester's tears quickly dried up and felt Castiel's hands drop from his face. Instead, Dean now held them in his own. He looked down at them, then back up at Cas. </p><p>"thinkfast!" Dean quickly whispered</p><p>"wha-" Cas responded equally as quick.</p><p>Dean pressed his lips against Cas' and they both instantly blushed and felt warmth between them. All of their problems vanished in a mere minute and they were left standing in the middle of the kitchen, holding onto one another, not wanting to let go. </p><p>As they parted, a strand of Cas' hair drooped onto his forehead. Dean chuckled and lifted his finger to place it back into place. They resumed standing still, staring at each other, holding on, and grinning. </p><p>A light-switch was flipped. </p><p>"Hello!" came from a voice now stood in the doorway, where Castiel was standing a while earlier.</p><p>Jack wandered in, followed by Sam. </p><p>"Hey guys!" Dean called across to them as they walked in with Pizza boxes. </p><p>"So, long line at the Pizza place, you probably guessed... You feeling any better, Bro?" the Youngest Winchester asked to his brother,</p><p>Dean looked over at Cas who grinned at him as he helped Jack set the table for dinner.</p><p>Dean sighed heavily again, walked over to Sam and hugged his brother. </p><p>Dean smiled as they wrapped their arms around each other. </p><p>He whispered into his brother's ear.</p><p>...</p><p>
  <b>"I'm fine."</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Empty.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's Note: This chapter takes place AFTER the Supernatural series finale... So, Spoilers ahead. Reader beware! 😋 Also, to any new readers, this is a book of One Shots. Each Chapter will be a new short story. I am not carrying on from the previous chapter. Just thought I'd make you aware to avoid any confusion. Thank you and please enjoy. If you have any requests/ideas for stories, feel free to let me know.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sunset beamed over the land, covering it in a orange-pinkish glow. It bounced off of the water, illuminating the lake underneath the large bridge which the Winchester sons stood upon. Dean gazed off into the distance of Heaven, with a content look plastered on his face. Sam stood beside him. His arm wrapped around his older brother, having just been reunited with him after 40 long years. He knew this was it. It was the end for them. Their lives were over. The road they travelled down had finally come to an end. Still, he tightened his grip on Dean's jacket. Heaven or not, he was not losing him again. Not now. Not ever.</p><p>Beside them was Dean's baby. His faithful 1967 Chevrolet Impala. His smile only widened as he remembered his journey... All the days and nights that they'd spent in that trusty car. His family.</p><p>Dad. Mom. Sammy. Jack. Cas... No. No.</p><p>Don't even think his name...</p><p>Dean's heart sank in his chest as he pictured the angel's face. He could smell his musky scent. He could hear his grizzled voice.</p><p>"I can't believe he's gone..." Dean finally said.</p><p>Sam turned to face his brother.  "Who? Cas?" he asked innocently. He knew exactly who Dean was talking about.</p><p>They stood up and walked over to the Impala, sitting on the hood. Dean rested his head in his hands as he remembered the final conversation they shared whilst Sam kept his arm wrapped around his brother, watching him relive Castiel's death in his mind.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------<br/>                    40 years earlier<br/>-----------------------------------------------------------<br/>The moment was chaos. Dean and Castiel found themselves cornered, as Death/Billie made incredible effort to break through the warding and end their lives. It had begun to fail and Castiel, through tears in his eyes was making every effort to ensure that Dean knew that he mattered. That he was loved... by none more than him.</p><p>"You changed me, Dean" Castiel told him through teary eyes.</p><p>Dean stared seriously dead ahead, watching his every move, out of fear that Cas would do something stupid.</p><p>Slowly, he replied "why does this this sound like a goodbye?"</p><p>The door pounds once more. Cas slowly nods his head as tears roll down his cheeks from his reddened weary eyes.</p><p>"...because it is."</p><p>The air was tense as Castiel confirms the eldest Winchester's suspicions and Dean feels a sinking feeling in his chest. His hands slowly ball into fists, clenching tightly and trying to prepare himself for what will come next.</p><p>His eyes want to close and reopen. Anybody could see how badly he wanted to awaken in his bed, to realise it had only been a bad dream, but he can't wake up. He cannot escape this nightmare. Castiel's lips slowly start to part as words begin to form.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>There they were. The words that he'd always wanted to hear. The words that Dean had only ever dreamed of hearing. A lump in his throat formed, not allowing any noise to escape as Castiel's face formed a grin.</p><p>Upon first inspection, the sadness was present in his eyes as tears continued to drop, until looking beyond that, one could only see pure happiness.</p><p>Castiel was so remarkably happy. Everything he'd done in the past twelve years, he'd done for him. He'd done for them. Every single moment they'd shared flashed through his mind. All the disagreements, the argument, the hunts...</p><p>It was the happiest he'd ever been. Cas had been alive for millions of years, but he hadn't truly started living before he met them. The Winchesters. Sam Winchester. Dean Winchester.</p><p>The saviours of the world.</p><p>Dean's head dropped to one side as he looked back at Castiel.</p><p>"Don't do this, Cas" he asked him.</p><p>NO.</p><p>He begged him.</p><p>Suddenly, a slurping noise appeared behind Dean and in front of Cas, as the Empty was summoned to collect on Castiel's deal. The deal that saved Jack's life.</p><p>Black ooze seeped through the cracks in the wall and gathered into a one way ticket to eternal sleep.</p><p>Dean turned behind him to face it. Tears had begun to form in his eyes too, now. He wasn't sure what to feel. He felt anger and confusion and sadness as his heart sank lower and lower in his chest.</p><p>Simultaneously, Death/Billie finally managed to get past the warding, knocking the door down.</p><p>Castiel slowly reached out and placed a hand on Dean's shoulder.</p><p>Dean shot his body round to face him.</p><p>"Cas?" he whispered</p><p>Castiel's smile remained on his face. Tears froze in the corner of his eye sockets. It was time.</p><p>"...Goodbye, Dean."</p><p>Castiel shoved Dean aside, as he landed against the wall on Cas' right.</p><p>Billie neared the two as Cas shared one final smile with him. The righteous man. Dean Winchester.</p><p>Sucking in one final breath, the cheeky smile remained on his face as the Empty surrounded him.</p><p>Dean watches in terror as the tentacle-like limbs that the Empty extends, crashes into Castiel's form, spreading out over his body, and additionally lunges for Billie, pulling her away rapidly, but slowly and agonisingly coats Castiel in jet-black ooze, before too, yanking him into itself and vanishing back through the cracks in the walls, as quickly as it appeared...</p><p>Dean still sits on the ground, where Castiel had thrown him, as he stares blankly at the plain beige wall of the Bunker. On his left shoulder, a handprint was visible on his sleeve. His handprint. It matched the one etched onto his right shoulder. From twelve years earlier. From when the Angel had yanked him out of Hell.</p><p>Unable to cry. Unable to smile. Unable to be relieved that he was still alive, in all sense of the word, Dean Winchester was... Empty.<br/>-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Opening his eyes, Dean felt relieved to see his brother still sat beside him on the hood of the Impala.</p><p>Sam smiled kind of a half-smile. It was his way of letting his big brother know that he was there for him.</p><p>He knew he couldn't say that he knew how he felt... but he could imagine.</p><p>They sat in that same spot for minutes. Hours? Days? Years?</p><p>Sam would listen to Dean's pain and be there for him. Always.</p><p>After all...</p><p>It was the two of them against the world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Morning After (A Different take on S15's ending)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A/N: It's clear that most of us didn't like the ending we got in Season 15.</p>
<p>Let's see if we can change that... ☺️😅 All of this is safe to read. None of this is canon and there are no spoilers here. Also, sorry for being gone for so long. Forgive me?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning after the fight against Chuck felt just like any other. The air was cold, the silence was deafening but voices could still be heard from inside the Angel's head. They could all be drowned out, all but one.</p>
<p>"Fine! That's the way you want it?... Story's over. Welcome to the End."</p>
<p>Castiel could still hear the voice of his father in his head. The same father he spent years- scratch that, eons devoting his love and service to. He'd tried to do everything Chuck had wanted for so long and to be betrayed, without warning after murdering Jack, was...</p>
<p>It was-</p>
<p>Castiel lost his train of thought as he opened his eyes to look down at his hands clenching the bedsheets on top of him. He smiles and strokes the top of his left hand with his right thumb as he realises where he is.</p>
<p>He looks around the surrounding room and sees various family pictures of people who were now gone.</p>
<p>Mary. Bobby. The picture of himself, standing beside Bobby, Jo, Ellen, Sam and... Dean.</p>
<p>His smile slowly fades as he remembers everyone they'd lost to get to where they were. A Godless universe, yes... but a free one. He promised to always keep fighting. For Sam, and Jack. For Eileen, who had been spending her nights at the bunker with them all.</p>
<p>For everyone he failed. Everyone he could've saved if he'd been stronger.</p>
<p>for Dean. The man who had lost near enough everything and everyone he'd ever cared about but still managed to hoist himself out of the bed in the morning, which by the way, was more comfortable than it had any right to be, Cas had to agree.</p>
<p>He slowly but surely threw the sheets off of him to reveal himself only in a loosely buttoned and creased white shirt, as he scans the room for his daily armour. A jet-black suit jacket and a dirty tan trenchcoat. Cas's smile returned. They'd been through much together, but they still remained intact... Much like Team Free Will themselves.</p>
<p>As he stood there examining the clothes, he turns slightly and sees Dean's robe on the bedpost.</p>
<p>A smile creeps onto the Angel's face.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Feeling optimistic about the future with his family, and like a warm fluffy bear, Cas headed to the bunker's kitchen as his bare feet could be heard trudging down the hallway. He turns the corner to see Dean wearing an apron just below his waist, which reads "Kiss the Cook" as he flips pancakes whilst Jack examined him closely and eagerly holds his plate to his chest. Cas rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>"How did I get stuck with these idiots?" Castiel half sighs in a gruffer tone than usual having just awoken.</p>
<p>All four of them turn to face him as the blood rushes to his face. "Did I say that out loud?" he thinks to himself.</p>
<p>Sam and Eileen both briefly grin at the angel acknowledging his entrance before they look back down and continue to read from a computer screen placed in front of them.</p>
<p>"That's the one, Sam. Jody thought it'd be worth checking out and Claire and Kaia said they'd tag along if we end up needing an assist."</p>
<p>Jack tells the younger Winchester brother as he brings Saileen (SamxEileen for those of you not in the know 😉😂) their coffee mugs and runs towards Cas.</p>
<p>"How did you sleep, Cas?" the Nephilim asks, leaving his plate behind as Dean places the pancakes onto it.</p>
<p>Castiel looks visibly exhausted. The day they had yesterday was nothing short of intense and even that is putting it mildly...</p>
<p>Still! There were times he doubted the Universe and therefore, himself, would see today. He had his family to thank for that.</p>
<p>"I'm fine, Jack, really."</p>
<p>Jack shows a look of concern on his face which Castiel is thankful for. The son of Satan chose HIM to be his father and to teach him and guide him and he'd never  felt so loved... that is until the eldest Winchester brother made his way towards them. Cas's heart did little flips in his chest but he calmed himself so no one could tell.</p>
<p>Jack shot him a grin. 🤭</p>
<p>"How are you both?" Cas asks Dean and Jack.</p>
<p>"Well, I'm, uh... WE'RE alive. We have you to thank for that, Cas. We couldn't have done it without you." Dean replies, with sadness and yet, relief in his words.</p>
<p>"Dean... You brought us together, you gave us the strength to fight... If anyone saved us, trust me, it's you."</p>
<p>A slight blush could be seen on Dean's face. Adorable.</p>
<p>Jack kind of just sighed and folded his arms, before calling over Sam and Eileen to where Castiel stood in the doorway.</p>
<p>"No... We did it. All of us. Together..." Jack began as he placed his hand between them all.</p>
<p>"...as a family."</p>
<p>They all smiled, as they too placed their hands, one by one, in the middle.</p>
<p>"Team Free Will 2.0!" Dean announced proudly!</p>
<p>"Ahh... 3.0..." Sam corrected him as he winks over at Eileen</p>
<p>Dean looks down and shuffles his feet a little.</p>
<p>"Yup. 3.0, that's what I meant to say." He responds embarrassed as he awkwardly points over at Eileen.</p>
<p>Cas just shakes his head as his heart feels full of love for all of these people, but especially Dean as he watches him awkwardly shuffle away back to the grill as the rest of them sit down and dig in.</p>
<p>"Cas." Sam calls over to him and points to the seat next to Jack.</p>
<p>Castiel sits next to him as they grin at each other and Jack hands Cas a plate.</p>
<p>"I don't know how I got stuck with these idiots..." He begins as he stares back at Dean over at the grill, humming Metallica as he flips more Pancakes. Cas fondly remembers the day he met each of them. He remembers raising Dean from Hell, he remembers shaking Sam's hand in that hotel room, he remembers seeing Jack for the first time after he returned from the Empty.</p>
<p>"...but I'm glad I did."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. a night in the bunker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A/N: </p><p>Hey guys! I hope you didn't forget about me and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I apologize for being away for so long! I've been in the process of moving and we've literally just had our internet connection restored. I hope to be more active in the future, and I hope y'all out there are staying safe! Take care :) </p><p>- Mitch :3 &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room was silent except for a few light snores and was in total darkness apart from faint light that shone through the crack in the door from the bright hallway just outside the eldest Winchester's door. The two figures stirred a little before ignoring the light and moving closer to one another. </p><p>The room was messy, as clothes had been tossed left and right with the exception of Castiel's trench-coat hung neatly on the back of the wooden door, and his remaining clothes folded neatly on a nearby wooden chair next to a desk Dean almost never used. The drawers were full of scrunched up paper containing details of hunting cases past, and his various burner cell phones which few people contacted due to the fact that most of the numbers were long out of service. Dean didn't want those numbers anyway. He didn't need them. The only people he'd ever want to or need to call were under the same roof as him. His brother, Jack... and him. Cas. His boyfriend. </p><p>They were always nearby. He made sure of it these days... and because of that fact, there was never any need to call them. Suddenly, a white glow filled the room followed by a soft buzzing. Dean's alarm was going off. If one had looked at the phone screen as he did at that exact moment, struggling to force himself awake, they would have seen a bright picture of the four of them and Eileen at the park where they had taken Miracle weeks earlier. They might have formed a smile at the sight of five people having a relaxing normal family outing... and the five of them might not have protested. It had been a nice day following years of chaos, loss and heartbreak. </p><p>Dean happened to form such a smile as he reminisced and silenced the alarm, placing the phone back on the nightstand where it had laid before and sitting up, he stroked Miracle's soft silky fur on the top of his head and the dog let out a soft exhale which let Dean know he was content. This continued for a while but neither one of them minded as they both found comfort in the warmth and the peace and the dark. The smile remained. </p><p>Suddenly, a voice emerged from beside the Winchester and Dean found even more comfort in it almost instantly as if it had become natural to hear and feel Castiel next to him in his bed... and it had. </p><p>"is Dean Winchester smiling?" </p><p>The angel asked this half serious, half joking as Dean stifled a chuckle. </p><p>"He is... does Castiel, bad ass angel of the Lord, have a problem with that?"</p><p>Cas grinned a bright smile. Dean somehow tried to stop himself from falling even more in love with him but found he couldn't... and wasn't sure he wanted to. He tried for so long to pretend he felt nothing for Cas. He tried to convince himself that this was wrong but couldn't stop himself from falling. He felt Cas could relate. </p><p>"He doesn't. It's nice." </p><p>Cas simply replied. Dean had felt several things in his life, but feeling his cheeks heat up in the dim light of his bedroom next to the man he loved was never going to get old. Dean decided to get back at him and asked Castiel a question. </p><p>"Did it hurt?"</p><p>Cas looked at him puzzled.</p><p>"Did what hurt?"</p><p>"When you fell from Heaven?"</p><p>Dean snickers while the Angel's face remained in a confused expression. </p><p>"Well, it did... but I'd do it all again for you."</p><p>Dean looks taken aback. </p><p>"You smooth little- how did you get so good at this?"</p><p>Cas stares down at the blankets and back up at Dean whilst lightly chuckling.</p><p>"I have to keep some of my secrets."</p><p>Cas winks at Dean and the Winchester feels a light flutter in his chest that never seems to ease in Castiel's presence. He studies him as best as he can in the dark, watching carefully his lightly messy chestnut brown hair, his ocean blue eyes, and his pinkish-red lips. They smile at each other once more, and though neither would tell the other, they both wanted to remember this.</p><p>"Isn't it time we finally got up?" </p><p>Castiel asked this question hesitantly and found the resulting reply and events more satisfying than he could have imagined. Dean slowly lowered himself back into the bed and tucked himself beneath Cas's arm, closing his eyes, slowly exhaling and whispering softly.</p><p>"...five more minutes."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>